marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sanctum Sanctorum
Doctor Strange's Townhouse, Greenwich Village Townhouse, Starbucks, Arkham Tower | Galaxy = Milky Way | StarSystem = Sol | Planet = Earth | Country = United States of America | City = New York City | State = New York State | Province = | Locale = Greenwich Village | Dimensions = Variable | Population = | First = Strange Tales Vol 1 116 | HistoryText = The mansion of Doctor Stephen Strange's is located at 177A Bleecker Street, New York City, NY 10012-1406, on the corner of Bleecker Street and Fenno Place in the heart of Greenwich Village. Also known as the Sanctum Sanctorum, the townhouse has served as the personal residence of Doctor Strange and former as the headquarters of the Defenders and the New Avengers. !]] Shaman cursing the land to bind the chaos-entity Tyanon]] human sacrifice in the first structure on the grounds of the Sanctum]] The location itself appears to be a focal point for mystical energies. Years before any permanent Western European settlements, a powerful Native American Indian Shaman cursed the land to bind the chaos-entity Tyanon to that place and bar her full access to Earth. The site continued to serve as a place for arcane Native American Indian rituals. With the arrival European colonizers, the site became used for pagan sacrifices as well. The first known permanent structure built on the site was housed a Satanic cult that performed human sacrifices. The original structure was destroyed as were the subsequent five buildings with most meeting their end in a fiery blaze. The current structure is actually the seventh building constructed on this site. Before being purchased by Doctor Strange, the dwelling gained the local reputation of being haunted. It was the structure's supernatural aura that originally drew Doctor Strange to it when beginning his practice of the mystical arts. Before claiming the mansion as his Sanctum, Strange rid the building of Tyanon and imprisoned her familiar. The Sanctum Sanctorum is warded by powerful spells cast by Doctor Strange on drawing on the inherent mystical energies of the site. Additionally, Wong serves as loyal manservant to Doctor Strange and runs the duties of the home. Although it was once destroyed in subsequent battles with the Lilin and the Fallen, it has since been restored. During the end of Civil War and throughout Dark Reign, an illusion disguised it as decrepit and condemned (soon to be replaced by a Starbucks). This was to protect Strange and the New Avengers, who were using it as a secret base in which to hide from their enemies and from the government-sanctioned Mighty Avengers. After Fear Itself, it was shown to be restored, with Strange and Wong living there openly once again. Structure & Layout The Sanctum Sanctorum is a three-story Victorian-style brownstone townhouse built in the French Baroque architecture design with a Mansard roof. Due to it's mystical nature, the exact dimensions of the Sanctum Sanctorum are variable allowing the building to seem more spacious on the interior. Additionally, furniture, doorways, corridors, and even entire rooms will move creating a labyrinthine distortion of time and space. The first floor houses the foyer, drawing room, library, living room, dining room, and Wong's kitchen. The second floor consists of a study, Doctor Strange's private bedchambers, Wong's private bedchambers, and multiple guest quarters. The third floor is composed of the meditation chamber, mystical library, and the storage area for occult artifacts. The Window of the Worlds, large window on the third floor, connects to in the mediation chamber and is decorated with a pattern of the Anomaly Rue, the Seal of the Vishanti. Finally, in the basement are Wong's storage room, the laundry room, and a magical furnace designed Horguun to contain the Flames of the Faltine. There is a utility shaft for servicing the furnace that leads from the basement to the third floor meditation chamber. An alleyway on the Fenno Place leads to a small courtyard and stables where Valkerie's steed Aragorn is kept. | PointsOfInterest = * Window of the Worlds (the Anomaly Rue/Seal of the Vishanti) * Storage Area for Occult Artifacts ** Orb of Agamotto ** Wand of Watoomb ** Dragonfang (formerly) ** Ancient One's Ring * Arcane Library Collection ** Book of the Vishanti ** Book of Morphesti ** Book of Demonicus ** Book of Eibon ** Tome of Oshtur ** Scrolls of Watoomb ** The Kartkuthi ** Scroll of Eternity ** Diary of Kenneth Ward ** Unpublished manuscript by the occultist Dion Fortune * Cursed radio, which is fatal to the touch * Magical furnace designed Horguun to contain the Flames of the Faltine * Warded box imprisoning Tyanon's Familiar | Residents = and Doctor Strange studying the mystic arts]] training with Doctor Strange the meditation room of the Sanctum Sanctorum]] * Doctor Stephen Strange * Wong * Aragorn * Tyanon's Familiar (imprisoned) Former residents * Clea * Rintrah * Night Nurse (Linda Carter) * Magik (Illyana Rasputin) * Defenders ** Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) ** Valkerie (Brunnhilde) ** Nighthawk (Kyle Richmond) ** Hellcat (Patsy Walker) ** Hawkeye (Clint Barton) * New Avengers ** Luke Cage ** Jessica Jones ** Iron Fist (Danny Rand) ** Spider-Man (Peter Parker) ** Echo (Maya Lopez) ** Ronin (Clint Barton) ** Wolverine (Logan) ** Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) (and Veranke while impersonating Jessica Drew) * Tyanon Alternate Realities Marvel: 1602 (Earth-311) , England]] The House of Stephen Strange, or Sanctum Sanctorum, is a country home located in Greenwich, England, a small village east of London. It is the residence and base of operation for Sir Doctor Stephen Strange and his wife, Clea. Marvel 2099 (Earth-928) and Danny Warburton outside the Sanctum Sanctorum of Doctor Illyana Rasputin, the Sorcerer Supreme]] When Tempus accidentally temporally teleported herself into the future, the X-Men brought her to the Sanctum Sanctorum of the Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Illyana Rasputin. She trained with Doctor Rasputin and her servant Wagner for seven years, married, and mothered a child. However, when she accidentally temporally teleported again, she was unable to return to her family. Instead she found the Sanctum Sanctorum inhabited by Doctor Anthony Stark, who finally helped her return to her proper time. Ultimate Universe (Earth-1610) ]] After the death of the Ancient One, Doctor Strange relocated to the Sanctum Sanctorum in Greenwich Village to protect the magical items amassed during the Ancient One's long life. Eventually Stephen Strange, Jr., the son of Doctor Strange and Clea, took up residence in his parents home after their passing and adopted on the mantle of Doctor Strange. Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme Animated Film (Earth-2772) The Sanctum Sanctorum operates as the Ancient One's headquarters in Manhattan with portals linking it to Kamar-Taj, Tibet. The Sanctum Sanctorum also houses the Nexus of All Realities, the center of all other dimensions. The Ancient One and his disciples are charged with defending it from Dormammu and the forces of evil. After becoming the Sorcerer Supreme, Doctor Strange began using the Sanctum Sanctorum as his personal residence and base of operations. Larval Earth (Earth-8311) in his Sanctum Sanctorum]] The residence and headquarters of Croctor Steamin Strange. Humorverse (Earth-9047) in the Inner Sanctum Sanitarium]] Dr. Strange's Humorverse analogue, Dr. Deranged, lives in a mansion alternatively called "Secret, unsuspected sanctum sancyouverymuch of Doctor Deranged" and "inner sanctum sanitarium." Aligned with the Humorverse's "rules", the mansion is a comically-based scenario where absurd, funny things happen in the background. Amalgam Universe (Earth-9602) in the Arkham Tower]] Arkham Tower (also known as the Tower of Strangefate) stand high above New Gotham City and acts as the headquarters of Doctor Strangefate. Marvel Gaming Universe (Earth-12131) in the Sanctum Sanctorum stage in the game]] The Sanctum Sanctorum is a stage in the game. Though the place can be seen in the map, it is not accessible unless a threat is present in the building. The Super Hero Squad Show (Earth-91119) ]] The Sanctum Sanctorum is located in Super Hero City and is the residence and based of Doctor Strange. The Sanctum appears composed of long corridors, ancient suits of armor, and bizarre artwork. The residence also appears to be haunted. 1978 Dr. Strange Cinematic Universe (Earth-96173) In Earth-96173, the Mansion with the Window of the Worlds is owned by the Sorcerer Supreme Thomas Lindmer. It is also located at 22 Bleecker Street in Greenwich Village, New York City. Stephen Strange and Clea Lake reside in a common flat in the City. Lindmer's pupil, Wong arrived at the Mansion to help defend it against Morgan le Fay. The window itself is not enough to seal the Mansion against intrusion: Lindmer has to manually cast a different spell to block the door against access by le Fay or her minions. Le Fay outwits this by metamorphosing into a cat and tricking Strange to let her in; thus, Strange's aura protects le Fay. Once inside the house, le Fay defeats Wong and Lindmer, and invokes Asmodeus to take Lindmer to the Dark Dimension. However, Strange defeats le Fay and takes Lindmer back to the Mansion. Once there, Lindmer invokes the Ancient One and ritually confers Strange the rank of wizard. | Notes = * The title "Sanctum Sanctorum" is often used to describe the entire building, but more specifically it can refer to the third floor meditation chamber with access to Window of the Worlds. * The origins of the Sanctum are explored in . | Trivia = * Roy Thomas, Gary Friedrich, and Bill Everett all once lived at 177A Bleecker Street, which inspired Thomas to make it the address of Strange's home. * The phrase "sanctum sanctorum" is Latin and is generally translated to mean "Holy of Holies". Alternative translations can also include "the holy place of holy things" and "the most holy place/thing". | Links = * Real world street views of 177A Bleecker Street, New York City, NY 10012-1406: ** Watha T. Daniel Library ** DE/VL Design Blog * Marvel.com's Sanctum Sanctorum article }} Category:Doctor Strange's Bases